1985 German Grand Prix
4 August |number = 413 |officialname = XLVII AvD-Großer Preis von Deutschland |circuit = Nürburgring |location = Nürburg, West Germany |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 4.450 |laps = 67 |distance = 304.180 |pole = Teo Fabi |polenation = ITA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:17.429 |fastestlap = 122.806 |fastestlapdriver = Niki Lauda |fastestlapnation = AUT |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 53 |winner = Michele Alboreto |winnernation = ITA |winnerteam = |second = Alain Prost |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Jacques Laffite |thirdnation = FRA |thirdteam = }} The XLVII AvD-Großer Preis von Deutschland, otherwise known as the 1985 German Grand Prix, was the ninth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Nürburgring on the 4 August 1985.'German GP, 1985', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr413.html, (Accessed 25/03/2019) The race was the first German Grand Prix to be held at the Nürburgring GP-Strecke, replacing the Hockenheimring as the home of the German Grand Prix. Qualifying saw Teo Fabi claim a shock pole position for , with heavy rain on Saturday preventing anyone from improving on their Friday efforts. A huge gap then followed to second placed Stefan Johansson in the #28 , while Alain Prost claimed third ahead of Keke Rosberg. Unfortunately pole would be as good as it got for Fabi, with a miserable start ensuring that the Italian tumbled down the field. Johansson duly swept into the lead, only for a hiccough from his engine to gift the lead to Rosberg into the first corner. Ayrton Senna would also take advantage of the Swede's issue diving inside the Ferrari through the first corner to grab second. Championship leader Michele Alboreto tried to follow the Brazilian through, only for teammate Johansson to close the door, resulting in the Italian's front wing puncturing the Swede's right rear tyre. Miraculously Alboreto would carry on in third with no damage, while Senna and Rosberg duelled for the lead. Ultimately, however, the Finn would emerge ahead at the end of the opening tour, and duly eased clear as the race settled into a fairly sedate rhythm in the early stages. Indeed, there would only be one overtake in the top six before half-distance, with Nigel Mansell passing Nelson Piquet, before the Brazilian's race was ended with a turbo failure. Senna then lost second when his transmission failed, before Fabi, then running in sixth, dropped out with a clutch failure. Rosberg's pace would deteriorate shortly after half-distance, prompting the Finn to pit from the lead as Elio de Angelis dropped out with an engine failure. Rosberg subsequently rejoined in third behind Alboreto and Prost, but his charge for the lead would be ended by a brake failure in the closing stages. With that the race was run, with Alboreto able to keep far enough away from Prost to claim victory and extend his Championship lead. Third went to Jacques Laffite in the , who would overtake Nigel Mansell late on when the Brit's pace collapsed due to a turbo issue. Mansell eventually claimed sixth, with Thierry Boutsen and Niki Lauda also getting past the . Background The gap at the top of the Championship had been cut to just two points as a result of Alain Prost's victory in Britain, the Frenchman having ended the Silverstone weekend on 35 points to Michele Alboreto's 37. Indeed, they also arrived in Germany with clear air between themselves and third placed Elio de Angelis, who had slipped nine behind the aforementioned Prost, although he was still eight ahead of fourth placed Keke Rosberg. Elsewhere, Stefan Johansson had retained fifth ahead of Nelson Piquet, while Jacques Laffite moved into the top ten after his trip onto the podium. , in contrast, had extended their lead in the Constructors' Championship at Silverstone, moving eighteen clear of their nearest challengers. Those challengers were now defending Champions , who had jumped three ahead of as the season hit its halfway point. Elsewhere, had remained in fourth ahead of , while had moved ahead of and . Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Martini and Rosberg were still classified despite retiring as they had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * made their 50th Grand Prix start as a constructor.'9. Germany 1985', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1985/allemagne.aspx, (Accessed 25/03/2019) * 200th race entry for a engine.'1985 German GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1985&gp=German%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 25/03/2019) * Philippe Alliot entered his 25th Grand Prix. * Stefan Bellof entered his twentieth Grand Prix. * Tenth entry for Pierluigi Martini. * Teo Fabi claimed his first pole position. ** This was also the first (and only) pole for a Toleman chassis. ** secured their first pole as an engine supplier. * Michele Alboreto claimed his fifth victory. * claimed their 91st victory as a constructor and engine supplier. * 24th and final fastest lap recorded by Niki Lauda. Standings Victory ensured that Championship leader Michele Alboreto increased his advantage over Alain Prost, with a five point gap separating the two protagonists. Elio de Angelis, meanwhile, was now an increasingly distant third, having failed to score again, with fifteen points between him and Prost. Keke Rosberg had also lost ground in fourth, while Stefan Johansson completed the top five. In the Constructors' Championship it was still who led the charge, with the Scuderia again managing to extend their advantage. Indeed, had slipped nineteen points behind the Italian firm, with also losing ground in third. , meanwhile, inched closer to their British compatriots, now eleven behind the Norfolk squad, while remained in the top five. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1985 Grands Prix Category:German Grand Prix